Good Vibrations
by Lintu68
Summary: Re-post from another site. A short little 2-part story. Warnings for smut.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a re-post from another site. I wrote this some time ago for Jenn, my wonderful sister in smut, who requested restraints and toys. _

_Warnings for elevated levels of kinkiness and general smuttiness._

* * *

**Good Vibrations**

**By Lin**

I was caught. My wrists locked into the restraints high above my head, my legs spread wide and tied to the bed frame. There was no way for me to break free, yet I struggled. The blindfold made my world black, allowing me to concentrate on and feel every single vibration – forcing me to feel every single vibration – from the toys inside of me. They were merrily buzzing away, sending wave after wave of delicious pleasure through my body. I struggled against the rough leather, but I was truly caught. The realization gave me a rush just short of orgasm, making the muscles low in my belly tighten almost painfully.

I had lost all sense of time. I could have lain there ten minutes, or I could have lain there an hour. I had no idea. All I knew was that I had never been so frustrated before in my life. The pleasure was incredible, the vibrations from the toys alternating between high, even vibrations and a slow pulse. Whoever had designed the toys was evil. Pure evil. They just wouldn't let me come. The orgasm kept building and building and then the toys would switch back to the slow pulse, leaving release just out of reach, only to start all over again.

I was panting and sweating and squirming, trying to find relief. I was naked except for a little thong that held the toys in place. The cool air in the bedroom forced my nipples into hard points. I was unbelievably turned on. I could feel Ranger's presence in the room and I knew his eyes were on me, watching me struggle, trying to find release. I knew what he was seeing excited him immensely, and I knew it was just a matter of time before he'd take pity on me and make all the frustration worth my while. But all I wanted right now was for the toys to keep vibrating long enough to make me come. I was getting desperate, I needed release.

The vibrations switched to high again and I was instantly there, ready to come. My entire body was humming with the need to feel Ranger slide inside of me, to feel his hands on my body. I was hanging on the edge, and I just needed one little push…

Ranger's voice suddenly broke the monotone sound of the vibrations, making me jump. His voice was low and thick with need.

"All you have to do is beg for it."

I gasped at his words, arousal shooting straight to my center, making my whole body shiver. I cried out in frustration when the toys switched back to the low pulsing setting as if it was on command. I had to shake my head at that. It was on command. Ranger's command – he held the remotes in his hand, switching off whenever I got close. And I had been so fucking close.

I opened my mouth to try to form the words he wanted to hear, but my throat was too dry. I swallowed hard, licked my lips and tried again.

"Please." My voice was low and breathless with need.

"Not good enough Babe."

The toys were suddenly back on high, making me arch my back off the bed, bringing me back up to the edge. I moaned and gasped, pulling on the restraints. By the time he switched them off again, I was pleading with him.

"Please Ranger, please. I need to come."

I felt the bed shift underneath me and then he was suddenly there, his hands and mouth all over my body, making me feel like I was consumed by fire. His hands were rough on my breasts, kneading them, rolling my nipples between his fingers. He lowered his mouth to my breast, sucking one achingly hard nipple into his mouth, scraping it between his teeth before biting down, making me scream as the line between pleasure and pain blurred.

Slowly, he released my nipple, moving down my body. The restraints and blindfold made it impossible for me to do anything but lie there. I could feel every single kiss, lick and bite he placed on my body.

He finally reached his goal and I felt him pull at the strings that held the bikini thong together. The piece of fabric fell away and gently he slid the toys out from inside of me, making me gasp at the sensation. I had a brief moment of regret when I missed the feeling of the soft pulsations and the feeling of being filled.

That feeling passed quickly, though, as Ranger slid two thick fingers inside of me, immediately going for my g-spot, rubbing it fast and hard. I threw my head back against the pillow and couldn't help the surprised scream that escaped my lips. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, but it wasn't quite enough to send me over the edge.

I felt Ranger move down, keeping up the brutal rubbing of my g-spot. His lips closed around my clit and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Do not cum until I tell you to." His voice allowed for no objections.

I shook my head rapidly to agree with his demand, I needed him to keep going so badly. His mouth was back on my clit within seconds, making me moan and squirm, reveling in the wonderful feeling. His fingers moved furiously inside of me, expertly manipulating my g-spot, sending jolts of pleasure through my body.

I was fast approaching orgasm and I could feel my entire body tense up. Ranger's fingers inside of me and his mouth on my clit, licking, sucking and nibbling, were driving me absolutely wild with pleasure. I was just seconds away when I felt him move away, leaving me alone and perched on the edge, the orgasm I needed so badly right there, but so far away.

I cried out with frustration and yanked at the restraints holding me down.

"Ranger! God, I swear, if you don't make me cum…"

My rant was cut short by his teeth on my clit, biting down. His fingers were back inside of me rubbing furiously, fucking me mercilessly. I could hardly draw a breath; I was overcome with the feeling of raw pleasure.

"Now!" Ranger said forcefully. "Come for me Steph. Now!"

His words were the final drop and I finally came apart in a violent orgasm. Wave after wave of white hot pleasure raced through my veins, making my muscles convulse around his fingers and my back arch off the bed. I cried out as I rode the immense pleasure, finally getting the release I needed so badly. The orgasm burned its way through my body to finally ebb out, leaving me feeling sated, the aftershocks still making me shiver.

I felt Ranger move up the bed, placing lazy open mouth kisses on my body as he went. I felt him slide the blindfold off and even in the dim bedroom my eyes were sensitive to the sudden light. I blinked and Ranger's face swam into view. His eyes were black, shining with need, and I swallowed hard. I had a feeling the night wasn't quite over yet…


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, warnings for elevated levels of kinkiness and general smuttiness._

* * *

**Good Vibrations**

**Part 2**

_I felt Ranger move up the bed, placing lazy open mouth kisses on my body as he went. I felt him slide the blindfold off and even in the dim bedroom my eyes were sensitive to the sudden light. I blinked and Ranger's face swam into view. His eyes were black, shining with need, and I swallowed hard. I had a feeling the night wasn't quite over yet…_

He reached up and released my wrists, then moved down to untie my legs, taking the opportunity to nibble a slow path along my hip, licking and sucking at the skin. I stretched out on the bed, enjoying my newly found freedom.

"God Ranger, that was amazing." I breathed, still trying to catch my breath.

He smiled and leaned down over me, burying his hand in my curls. He lifted my head and met me half way, placing a hungry kiss on my lips. I moaned into his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. His tongue found its way into my mouth, stroking my tongue, penetrating my mouth. The need that I thought had been sated, started to grow again, and I drew a sharp breath as he brushed his knuckles over my hard nipples.

Ranger pulled away from me and placed his hands on my hips, turning me around to my stomach. He leaned down over me, and placed his big hands on my back, dragging them down my back, his thumbs tracing my spine and his fingertips almost brushing the sides of my breast. He leaned down and placed hot kisses along my spine, moving down my back to the curve of my ass. He licked the skin, grabbing me and lifting me up to him. Spreading my cheeks, he licked a long line from my clit up to my ass, ending by flicking his tongue lightly over the sensitive opening, making me gasp as fresh jolts of arousal rushed to my center.

He moved away again and moved back up my spine, licking a long line while letting his fingertips come around my body to brush the sides of my breasts, making me moan and squirm underneath him. He brushed the hair away from my neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin at the back of my neck, sending delicious shivers through my body.

Suddenly Ranger grabbed a big handful of my hair and pulled hard, forcing my head back. The pain made me gasp, but within seconds it turned into a slow burning lust.

"Get up on your hands and knees Babe." he said, his voice low and sexy. "Do it now."

Arousal flared through me, making it hard to think straight. With his hand still buried in my hair, I scrambled up on all fours. He made a pleased sound and ran his free hand over my back and down my ass, kneading it roughly, making me moan.

I could feel him, hard and ready, against my backside, and I ached to feel him inside of me. Shifting my weight back, I shamelessly rubbed myself against him. His hand tightened almost painfully in my hair and I felt him push at my opening, feeling impossibly big. I was still tight from the orgasm and gasped as he slowly worked himself inside of me, inch by inch. Finally, he was buried in me completely, pressing against my cervix.

He pulled almost all the way out; going agonizingly slow, before slamming all the way back in. I cried out at the pleasure. Lust and need were making my body tingle all over.

Setting a fast and hard pace, Ranger slammed into me, over and over again. I was panting and crying out at the feeling. His hand was in my hair, pulling my head back, forcing me to arch my back. The position made it possible for him to fuck me deeper, his hard cock ramming into me. His other hand was on my hip, his fingers digging into my flesh, guiding my hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

The angle made him hit my g-spot with every stroke, and I was fast approaching orgasm. Leaning down over me, he released my hair and brought his hand down under my body. He kneaded my breast, pinching my nipple hard, making me gasp. He then moved down and slid his hand down my belly and in between my legs. I cried out as he found my clit, rubbing it firmly. I hung my head forward, focusing on just staying on all fours as he continued to fuck me hard and deep and his fingers were busy on my clit.

The sensations were almost overwhelming and I was on the edge. Ranger leaned forward and I felt his mouth on my neck. He sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth, nibbling and sucking, driving me crazy with arousal and pleasure. My moans grew louder as I felt every muscle in my body tighten in preparation. Ranger bit down hard on my neck and I couldn't contain the surprised scream that escaped my lips. The climax hit me hard and fast, making it impossible to breathe, the pleasure was so intense.

Feeling me convulse around him, Ranger growled, and with a few final thrusts, he emptied himself inside of me. Together we collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

"Wow…" I said, feeling very eloquent. The aftershocks were still making my body shiver.

Ranger chuckled and pulled me into the crook of his arm, placing a soft kiss on my hair.

"Wow is right, Babe. So did you have a good anniversary?"

I smiled against his chest. "Good doesn't even being to cover it."


End file.
